Scorn
by Insanity Is My Name
Summary: Fullmetal alchemist and Elfien lied cross over. what if Al and Izumi ended up in world where Ed is a young Diclonius. Basically an experiment on the different ways I could kill people
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't fullmetal alchemist or any of the ideas i stole form elfien lied

* * *

Al slowly opened his eyes blinking softly he realised izumi/teachers was next to him. 

The light that had been so bright a second ago had vanished.

They were in a completely different place last thing he remembered was being at teachers house with ed talking about various thing his getting his body back, how ed wasn't short why that 'rat bastard colonel' should die in different ways all involving ed kicking his 'fat bloated ass' now they were in a long corridor it had the awful hospital smell and it looked like it was out of a cheap sci-fi movie.

Standing coughing al turned to look at izumi who slowly stood before falling on her knees coughing blood.

Searching around he couldn't see his brother any where, trying to ignore the bubble of panic that was swelling in his chest he opened his mouth to call for Ed when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"There you are, well we have been looking forward to two great scientists such as yourselves helping us with more experiments."

Izumi quickly spoke "well it is a great honour to be here."

"Yes it is." smirked the man "come on get moving, I can't fucking wait all day while you sit on your fucking asses."

As they began walking al quietly murmured to izumi "teacher where are we."

"I don't know."

"But… but you said that it was a..."

"It's best to go along with what is said; we don't even know were we are. we good easily be killed, we don't even no where your brother is."

"Here you're working in all about their DNA and that kinda shit." snorted the man.

* * *

Both their heads snapped towards the door the could hear the sound of gun fire then screaming before strange cracking and tearing noises, 

The door slowly opened and a young boy drenched in blood stepped through the door. He was just wearing a shirt that was several too big for him that was red and with guts over the shoulder.

He was staring at the floor, then he looked at them his face was covered and dripping the red liquid softly he stared for a moment then took a step forward.

"How old are you kid" izumi softly asked, then added to al "he looks to be very young he's probably traumatized. He's completely covered in it and there are bodies on the corridor."

The boy suddenly held his hand out then touched his chest a quick alchemic flash and he was clean.

Suddenly they were staring a head of golden hair, his bangs were long but the back was cut so it just dangled to his neck. His deep gold eyes were pinning them to the spot.

"I'm 9" he said softly but calmly

"..ED." al gasped he was just like the young Ed he remembered.

"Yes" Edward stared at them.

A/N does anybody think i should pair the characters up. any pairing except royxed? rate and review


	2. Chapter 2

"How is this possible? Do you know who did that out there?" al voiced his question as gently as he could, not wanting to scare the most likely traumatised boy.

"First question, I don't what your talking about. Second question I did that, they were keeping me here, now the bastards are dead, goes round neatly, an equivalent exchange?" the young boy stated this all in eerily calm voice.

"WHAT? How? Your just a kid." Izumi's voice shook as she said this.

"Not true, if you work here you should know. But I can fill you in. I'm a Diclonius we are basically humans with horn 'cept for the matter of higher intelligence and the vectors."

"Vectors?" Al whispered hoarsely

"Yes. Well done. You can repeat what I'm saying clever boy, clever boy." Ed sneered at him for a nine year he could look quite sadistic and evil.

"YOU KNOW WHAT HE WAS TALKING ABOUT NOW TELL US!" Izumi bellowed at the boy "WELL AND HOW DID THOSE PEOPLE DIE EXPLIAN NOW!"

The room went deathly quiet afterwards before an eerie laugh rose.

"No way, no way I don't even no why I haven't killed you yet. Hmmm? My vectors? They're like four extra hands they cut, kill and are very fun. You don't know about them?" Ed eyes were wide and an insane smile lit his feature for a second. Then it turned into a cocky look, which was then directed at the floor

He glanced up through his lashes at them

"I think I may have found either hostages or human shields."

He made his way to the computer in the centre of the room and began typing furiously.

"Ed? What are you doing?" Al quiet voice penetrated the stiff silence that surrounded them.

"Searching. For Hoemheim Elric that fucking bastard locked me up here. And he's going to pay for it." Through out this statement Edwards's voice trembled with barely contained rage, his eyes squeezed shut trying to hold in tears.

Al gazed at the child a started to feel pity well inside him "why would he lock you up here?"

A/N I know this is short. but the next chapter is going to be the flashback of why Ed's locked up and it turn out I'm not so good at flashbacks


	3. Chapter 3

5 _years earlier_

A young five year Edward was sitting on a hill with a young blonde girl. At the top of her head sat horns and the horn on top of Ed's were just showing from under his hair which was slightly shorter at the front and he was were a open light blue shirt with a black t-shirt underneath and cream shorts. The girl was wearing a orange and yellow flowery sundress. Her fringe was swept to the side and her hair was cut in a bob.

She surveyed the landscape with blue eyes.

"Ed?"

"Hmm?"

"Should we go and see the puppies now?"

"Yeah if you wanna."

They rose and ran towards the village, a younger boy with light brown hair dark brown shorts and a big black t-shirt, cut shorter than both the other children, suddenly joined them. both boys were wearing soft black boots while the girl wore sandals.

"Brother? Were you going?" The younger Al grabbed hold Ed's arm.

"Go away Al." sneered the blonde girl "why do you want to play with us anyway? You're not like us. You can make friends with the other children. Why do have to bother us huh?"

Al's silver eyes began welling up with unshed tears "Brother."

"Don't call me that! You're not my Bother. I don't even like you, I don't care about you, you constantly bug me then when we go to that house you have mum hugging you asking about your day then she comes over acting all nice to me but you can see in her eyes she's just the same. You pathetic little brat go play with those worthless creatures in the village, we don't play with inferior creatures."

The boy took several steps back.

"Broth..." the glare he received made his voice falter "Ed mummy said I gotta play with you."

"Fine but don't tell any one about were we're going get it?"

"Yep! Get it loads."

"Moron." hissed Winry spitefully.

Ed smirked at Winry, then they both ran into a barn with al following under a tractor were five squealing puppies and their mother who licked them. The two young Diclonius ran forward scooting on their knees, laughing as the puppies licked their hands.

"Hi Den, Patches." Giggled Ed, a rare occasion that he did actually sound like the five year old he was.

"Miss us? Awm Ed you forgot to say hello to Blackie and Tauk." Winry was giggling herself and picked up the dogs.

"Why did you call him Tauk? It's a stupid name." Smirked the blonde, knowing the girl would go berserk. Who said it was red head with bad tempers.

"Shut up! Stupid LITTLE boy." She shrieked.

"What about the others? What dere name?" Al said quickly trying to feel included.

"Dumbass I'm not talking to you. Learn to talk."

Ed smiled then turned to the young boy and addressed him softly, once again getting the younger hopes up that his brother did like him. "The mums called Morrie, its short for Morrigan that's Celtic goddess you know."

"What about the other puppy." Al was smiling now his brother was being nice.

This was the whole reason he tried to hang around with Ed and Winry, though they were likely to be cruel to him. They were, on occasion, nice to him and when they were nice, well they were really nice and made him feel great and well it was fun really fun.

Despite what the Elder two thought of him Al was clever. He understood that, because of the horns they both had growing out their heads, they were bullied, that both sets of parent treated them with mistrust. That and a memory of the older brother with horns. These memories were hazy at best but he knew Edward had been attached to the older brother as had Winry, the fact he had been taken and he had only just appeared often seemed to cement the dislike for him they had.

"Her? Shes special. Isn't she? We have lots of names for her, but we can't deicide." Ed was talking more to the dogs now and asked the unnamed puppy what it wanted to be called.

"Hey. Al. hey why don't you name her?" Winry smiled at him.

"Okay. Well she's black and curly, soooo."

"Burly!" Edward yelled then burst out laughing.

"And I thought Al was the dumb one." Winry sighed at the blonde.

"Nope. Not that one." Evidently the youngest was taking the task seriously. "She's pretty. Hmm. Kasi!"

"Kasi?" both blondes cocked their heads.

"You don't like it? What about Kari, Kai, Karim or maybe Kita."

"Why do they all begin with Ks." Winry's voice had dropped out of its nasty tone into the rarely heard kind caring voice.

"It's fine. It just seemed an odd name where did you hear it?" Ed reassured him

"Travellers."

"Oh. Okay. Hi Kasi I'm Edward. This is Winry and this is Alphonse. You can call me Ed and him Al, k. she says k."

_That night_

"Al? Don't tell about the puppies okay. They might get hurt cause of it. k?"

A/N yep i'm going for the cliche. if you don't no what a fringe is. it's bangs in USA term.


	4. Chapter 4

this is for the people that reviewed and subscribed to this story (watch me mess up this chapter know)

**_WARNING: this contain children swearing. and animals getting hurt._**

_6 months later_

Five rowdy young dogs ran around the barn while being playfully chased by two children.

"You know something Winry?"

"Yeah lot's, but what is this something?"

"He's stopped hanging around and bugging us."

"Al? Yeah good isn't."

"Yeah 'cept he's hanging around with that lot in the village. They keep coming up to our house. It not good, I'm worried he's going to tell about the puppies."

"Would he dare?"

"He's thick! Of course he would!"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it I think they like being mean to us too much to change anything."

"Yeah." The Blonde boy wrapped his arms round her "it'll be fine."

_The next day_

"Come on Winry your so slow." Laughed Ed far in front in a large orange t-shirt now while the girl wore a long sleeved white t-shirt and a red dress. Before freezing in shock.

"Edward whaa…?" the barn in which the dogs had been hidden was on fire, both children ran forward and looked inside "KASI. TAUK. BLACKIE. DEN. PATCHES.MORRIE. Oh no. please no." Ed ran straight at the flames, but was beaten back. Looking closely he could see some of the dogs, and began to try and pull the howling animals out of the inferno. Both children put out the flames on the door out with a horse tough and then pulled the animals out and quickly put the flames on them out. But Morrie was already dead as were patches and tauk blackie was in agony. So swiftly and painless she was killed. Kasi was fine apart from the shivering. Dens right leg was burnt and the fur fried away, they quickly picked him up and ran to the village taking a shaking Kasi with them.

The two Diclonius ran into the town using one less used routes covered with trees and bushes which, if either child had been thinking clearly, was perfect for people to hide in and jump out of; which was exactly what a group of about five boys and three girls did.

"Well, well it's the little freaks." Smirked 7 year Aaron.

"Leave off. Wanker, can't you see this dogs hurt." Ed screamed at the other boy.

"Yeah? Oh that's a pity we were hoping they'd all burn, we wanted a barbecued dog." The older boy started laughing as the other two children began crying.

"You bastards!" sobbed Winry "YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!"

All the other children looked shocked "Awm you said the F word. You no what that means right."

"Obviously." Sighed Edward, tears still pouring down his face. "Fuck is an English word that, as a verb, literally means 'to have sexual intercourse with.' Its use is generally considered censurable and offensive in most formal circles an…"

"yeah, well we knew that too but that's not what I meant." Aaron look fluster for a second before he looked at the still cry blonde's and began smirking again, not known to him, was the anger building in them.

"what we meant, was that you is gonna go to hell for saying the f word, and anyway why are you complaining? you told your brother were to find them didn't you? And he told us. Soooo it's you fault!"

Ed felt his breathe coming out in short puffs, his heart pounding against his chest, the beat of blood in his ears and the sensation of falling back wards. Winry had gone pale next to him. He slowly extended his vectors and turned slowly to Winry.

"how do you feel about make them pay?"

"thought you'd never ask!" her voice came as an animistic snarl.

All their vectors rushed forward the children couldn't see them put they felt them for a brief second before they were torn apart.

Several sicking thuds were heard as the bodies slowly hit the floor.

Winry turned to Ed as he turned to her both noting their now red hair, before bursting out laughing before a small gasp sounded from behind them. Quickly wiping the blood out of their eyes they turned round and saw Al standing about 3M away from them.

There was a pause as the three of them stared at each other.

The wind moved Al's clean shirt along with Ed and Winry's blood stained clothes taking droplets of blood with it.

Suddenly Al took off his legs moving as fast as they could.

"Dammit" Ed cursed Quietly "he's gonna tell mom."

"oh no! we've got to go home. we'll deny it, okay?" Winry's voice had gone up an notch and she was starting to panic.

"yeah. Okay. Right stop by the river and get this stuff off us. DAMMIT! WHY DID HE HAVE TO MESS UP THE BEST THING TO HAPPEN TO US." Ed's voice got louder while saying this.

As usual Al ruined it all. It was his fault big brother had gone, it was his fault for telling about the puppies…the puppies! Looking into his arms he registered the dog in his arms, a feeling of dread struck the small boy and he layed it down and listened for breathing.

Dead.

Tears began pouring down the young boys face again and he simply laid the animal down.

"Kasi, don't go into the village okay, we'll come back in a bit."

Both children ran away into the river and began scrubbing most of the blood off them, before turning and running up the hill to their homes.

"good luck, Ed. Winry gave him a hug and kiss on his cheek before running away.

The young boy ran up the hill towards his house trying to calm his nerves. Stopping before the door he took a deep breathe then calmly walked in.

Trisha Elric was pacing the floor when her eldest walked. moments before her youngest had finished telling her what he had seen, she had rang the Rockbells to inform them. she could feel the guilt pressing down on her the children were only free because she had begged Hoemheim to let her keep her first born the older child that he had with some other women had been taken away when he had started bonding with the two younger Diclonius, sparking fear tat they would kill. She had always feared her oldest though tried not to show it, now she was certain she would have to watch those 'men' take away her baby unless she could do something.

As soon as the child walked she could she some blood stains on his shirt and near and his hair.

The sight of blood enraged her and she ran to the boy, panicking griping the boy she began shaking him crying and shouting incoherently.

Ed wasn't really certain what was happening when his mother griped him and shook him.

The 5 year was terrified and raised his arms pushing at her hands then moving them sidewise it didn't make a difference but he kept trying until, with the weak control he had, his vectors came shooting out.

He didn't notice and they thrust into his mother and when he separated his arms again she was ripped in half her internal organs splattered onto the floor and all over the young boy his hair turning scarlet as she hit the floor with sickening thump the boy stayed crouched defensively. Before opening his golden eyes and slowly turning his head to see his mother lying dead on the floor.

A/N the rest with dogs is really cliche ad is actually done in elfien liedso i bumped of Trisha. there are other reason but no one reads this part so why bother typing it


	5. Chapter 5

He softly gulped "mm...mm...Mummy?" At five years he couldn't fully grasp the concept of death he understood that you don't work after death, but not the definite finality, he understood as a badly broken toy.

'If a toy get broken it doesn't work unless you mend it' so seeing his mum 'broken' he came up with a Childs notion, of 'mending mummy' and as he always mended his toys using alchemy the same should work with his mother.

So he quickly drew the circle with the woman's own blood and activated it.

A giant gate appeared in front of him and everywhere he looked was a shimmering golden colour several black tentacles shot out to try and grab him but before they touched him they stopped. Ed could hear voices well, hearing was the wrong word for it; he was more aware of them, though he couldn't understand the hissing, snarling words.

The tentacles seemed to have hands on them. The hands reached forward and touched the side of his head slowly circling his horns before lightly pushing, the small boy gasped as knowledge began flowing into his head.

Then the hands broke the transmutation circle and found himself back in the kitchen with the dead body.

He stood slowly and stared at the pieces of the women and murmured quietly "opps!" before giggling.

"MUMMY" Al screamed as he ran into the room, like Ed he also didn't grasp the concept of death, but he knew that his mother wasn't supposed to be two halves with organs pouring on the floor.

He started to run forward but he was lifted into the air by an unseen force, he looked down at his blood soaked older brother, who simply smiled,

"This is all your fault you know?" Ed's voice was calm and uncaring.

"What! But how? you did it." The younger boy half screamed.

"Yeah. But you made me. Telling like that." His condensing tone and smirk made the Alphonse shudder and he began to believe his older brother. Slowly he found himself being placed on the floor.

"I'm not going to kill you. But you're going to always hate me. Okay remember that. It'll help you when you're older."

Suddenly the phone rang its shrill ring piercing the eerie stillness; the 5 year old went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Ed whispered he'd only ever been given the phone so he could talk to 'daddy'.

"Hello Edward. Did mummy let you answer the phone? Its daddy, what have you been doing?" Hoemheim's voice was filled with affection, though Trisha had been the one to beg to keep the boy, as the years went by he had bonded with him unlike his wife.

"Daddy? We've had accident." Edwards's voice began to fill with emotion and tears filled his eyes.

Hoemheim's heart clinched with fear and dread he knew what the child was capable of, but his primary worry was not who or how many the boy had killed it was the authorities that he worked for finding out. As he knew his middle child was a good boy he didn't want to lose two of his children to the experiments. Ed would only kill in self defence or by accident.

"Ed, what happened?" after a long pause that was punctuated by frightened sobs despite his bravo in front of his younger brother Ed was terrified.

"Come on Ed, you can tell daddy." His father slowly coaxed him into speaking.

"I... I ...I blew up mummy! I didn't mean to daddy she started shaking me and I … I just panicked. I'm sorry daddy. I'm so sorry."

"Okay, okay calm down. Did you kill anybody else?" Hoemheim quickly quietened his panicking son; concern for the younger boy was starting to make itself known now.

"Yeah. Me and Winry killed these boys near to town." He sniffled through his sentence.

"What about Al?" another long pause "come on Edward you're a big boy aren't you, no need to be scared." Starting to believe his worst fears were coming true, that he had lost his whole family the man rubbed his eyes.

"I'm not scared, he's alive." The young boy replied indignantly.

"Okay daddy's coming home. Okay don't leave the house." With that he put the phone down and began to leave. But was stopped by the sight of a large man leaning on the door.

"We have just found out something interesting about your boy." He stated with a smirk.

"I believe I have just discovered the same thing."

"Hows 'bout a deal? You get the kid to come in all peaceful like and we won't kill you and your youngest brat." Hoemheim's knowledge of these proceeding forced him to face the facts and harsh reality of this situation.

"Will he be kept alive? Unlike my older child, we won't be able to make a deal with Ed he's to young and we have nothing to bargain with."

"We'll keep him alive and that girl, both quite powerful aren't they? I don't care how you get him in here just make sure you do."

The blonde haired man walked through the small village people were crying as the poured over the bodies of their children. A man was talking about his burnt out barn to anyone who wasn't concerned with mourning.

He gave a soft sigh and hurried on through to a house near the hilltop; he quickly entered and rushed through to the kitchen.

The sight that greeted his eyes was sickening.

His beautiful wife lay in to separate pieces he could identify some of her organs that were strew across the floor, his eye continued to roam over the blood splashes over the walls and the silhouette of a child made by blood.

Hearing a whimper he turned his head to see his youngest child pale and terrified sitting against the bottom of the wall.

Looking the other way his second child was leaning his head on the wall with his legs curled underneath his body, as he gazed at his father. He evidently hadn't tried to wash any of his mother's blood off, as he was still covered with dried blood that cracked and fell off when he moved.

"Edward, Alphonse come here. Al you're going to go down to Auntie Pinako's for awhile. Edward. Your coming with me, I'm taking you some where safe where the bad men won't get you. Okay?" Hoemheim stared at his youngest two sons and sighed softly in relief when they both agreed.

Al shot out of the house as fast as his legs could run and Ed was sent to have a shower.

"Ed. I know you're scared but daddy's going to look after you. Now you've killed a lot of people haven't you? So I'm taking you far away in the car, then on a plane, that'll be fun won't it on a big plane. Then you'll stay with my auntie…. Rose. She's old but she's very nice. Is that okay?" Hoemheim patently talk to his son while he washed his hair, shuddering slightly as he circled round the horns.

"That's not really a question is it? It's not okay I don't want to go anywhere, but I have to don't I?" the young boy sulked, tilting his head back so the shampoo ran of his hair, before putting his hands in the air to reach up to his father who wrapped his arms round him and picked him up before wrapping him in a towel.

"I know you don't want to leave here, but it's for you own safety come on lets get some clothes on you, do you still need help?"

"No, I haven't need help for ages, why were you away so long this time daddy?" the young boy gazed at his father with tears in his eyes.

"I had a lot of work on, I'm sorry. Go and get dressed then." He simply said while pushing his son to his room.

Edward stomped off. 'When daddies gone everything goes wrong and gets worse, it's not fair.'

A short while later Edward came down the stair dressed in cream combats and a long sleeve black t-shirt and a short sleeve orange one. Hoemheim stopped his pacing in order to smile, not matter what he had done he still looked very innocent and young.

"Come on Ed we have to go now."

"'K' Daddy" the little boy smiled brightly and ran over to hold his fathers hand, who smiled back and took the other one to lightly swing him.

He gently steered the boy into a big black car and began driving.

"I don't remember you coming in this daddy." He frowned at his father and leaned forward. Doing so while sitting in the back on the edge off his seat swinging his legs.

"Edward put you seatbelt." Hoemheim warned while trying to avoid the question.

He lent back and strapped himself in "you didn't answer my question."

Hoemheim sighed softly "I drove up in it maybe you didn't hear it."

"Hmpf." He leaned back on the seat with his arms crossed.

Ed opened his eyes to find his father carrying him to a helicopter, last thing he remembered was an extremely long and boring car ride.

"Why are we going in a 'heli 'opter." he mumbled softly, sleepily, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"It's cheaper and quicker." Hoemheim said quickly.

The helicopter journey dragged on and the young boy began to get bored again, only this time he was wide awake, so he started shifting restlessly and squirming.

"Shall I get us some food?" Hoemheim's voice was quiet.

"Yes please." The boy replied straight away; then couldn't help noticing the disappointed look and his father's face, which he quickly dismissed as worry of the cost of his infamous appetite.

The flight had finally ended and he was being quickly dragged down a corridor of a huge building, all covered in shiny materials and formal logos.

Ed quickly stopped pulling his hand away from Hoemheim's.

"What's going on daddy? Where is this?"

A voice rang out from a side corridor that he hadn't noticed.

"This, freak, this is we keep things like you." Ed had been backing away as the man spoke, he knew what his 'daddy' did for a living involved keeping children with horns locked up, and in that moment knew exactly where he was and why.

"You… you… you LYING BASTARD!" The young boy screamed Hoemheim simply looked away.

"You said… you said…YOU LIED! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!" he screamed at him sending his vectors at Hoemheim.


	6. Chapter 6

Just before Edward's vector made contact, he stumbled over slightly. Trying to regain his balance, he attacked again but again fell before his vectors made contact his eyes going blurry. He couldn't even stand by this point as the world turned into a mass of swirling colour and echoing sounds. His stomach clenched painfully and he vaguely realised he had thrown up.

"What's happening to me?" tears began to pour down his face as he gasped for breath.

"I'm sorry. Ed I'm so sorry. It's just a sedative, but it's very powerful." Hoemheim tried hard not cry but sobs were making their way out.

"So Edward Elric you're in my block now." The man smirked.

"It's just Edward. I'm nothing to do with that snivelling coward over there." He coughed and retched again. He blinked and colours swam helplessly he sent his vectors at the dark shadow that he guessed was his father. They fell weakly on the floor and he began to sob, his tears felt red hot pouring down his face and he couldn't even move his hand to wipe them.

"Ed! I tried honestly I tried, Winry's here too. She could have been killed but she wasn't a…and I'm so sorry." Hoemheim sobbed harder and wiped away his tears away then rushed forward and wiped his child's tears away. Ed wasn't even aware of the man speaking. The colours faded again and his eyes fell shut.

Ed began waking up feeling disorientated.

"Wuz, happin." he murmured sleepily, wondering why it was still dark. He paused again, thinking, flashes of his mother falling in two separate pieces on the floor. He froze

'Was it nightmare' he moved his arm and felt something holding it, it was cold and hard. He slowly opened his eyes and rubbed the stickiness out of them. looking around he found himself in a large white room with a huge dark window down the side opposite him. He felt his breath catch in his throat, he looked around and glanced at his arms which were attached to large metal chains which were running through holes in the wall, he looked at his body and found he was naked.

"_I see you're awake, good took you long enough. Start the tests." _The voice sounded familiar but slightly robotic.

Next thing the boy knew was something round and metal was hurtling towards him, before he could react, it smashed into his head. The pain was agonising and he began sobbing in terror and pain and slowly realised his blood was pouring off his face.

"Does that answer your question?" The nine year old Edward stared at the teenaged Alphonse, tears were pouring down his face, after being forced to remember his past.

Al gazed at the young boy with a mixture of disgust, fear and pity.

"You killed your own mother?" Izumi's voice was low and quiet threaded with horror.

"Yeah! But it wasn't me fault I didn't mean to. It was HIS fault any way." The young boy glared at her.

"And now you're trying to kill your father! What do you think that'll accomplish aside from making you an orphan?"

"It'll make me feel a damn sight better." The computer made several loud noises, Ed promptly laughed and clapped his hands running over to a machine in the corner jumping around like a child. He remembered the other two and stopped and smoothed down his shirt coughing in embarrassment."

"What does that mean?" Al asked croakily

"It means I now know where everyone is. Winry and the bastard." Ed smirked at them.

"Who's that older brother you mentioned?" Al questioned.

"Nothing to do with you." The younger boy retorted. At that point the older two felt something push them.

"I told you human shield or hostages. Get moving if we get out of this alive I'll tell you the lot, yeah?" Ed smirked at them and cocked his eyebrows at them.

"Is that a promise?" Al quickly replied.

Ed turned to him with a surprised look "are you serious? Yeah sure if you want, I'd own you for getting me out alive. But why do you care?"

Al smiled gently at the boy's confusion, with the slight feeling of superiority a younger sibling gets from having one over their older sibling.

"You remind me of me older brother, that's all I'd want someone to look after him too."

Ed scrunched his face up "your older brother? You'd want someone to look after him? But he's the oldest, he wouldn't need looking after."

Al laughed gently "not MY brother, he THINKS he can and you would think he could but he is irresponsible, too be nice about it."

Ed began laughing, and glanced up at both their faces. He looked so young and innocent, but above all he looked cute Izumi wished she could give a hug at that point. She realised that he'd been through a lot of suffering that he hadn't mentioned and she instinctively knew he wasn't a bad child.

"Oh yeah, didn't you know my name when I came in?"

"Nope." Al lied quickly.

"I though I heard…." He looked pensive but then snapped backed and smiled brightly, "its Edward, buuuut you can call me Ed okay?"

"yes fine, I'm Alphonse but you can call me Al if you want."

"Al, that's weird my little brother was called Al and I remind you of your big brother and…"

"Yes, well I'm 14 so obviously I'm not your younger brother." Al said quickly and nervously.

"I'm Izumi. You can call me Izumi."

"Or teacher." Al quipped. Ed softly giggled before clapping his hands again

"Right come on. We're going." They all rose and began walking towards the door nervously.

A/N the next chapter might take awhile to get out because me computers acting up. it was hard enough loading this chapter


	7. Chapter 7

The corridors were long and they were walking quickly down them, constantly on edge.

There were some doors nearby which were half open and quiet talking was heard from behind them.

Al and Izumi stopped cautiously, and gestured to Ed who ignored them and stepped forward through the nearest door. A second later strangled noise of pain where heard and blood sprayed over the floor they ran forward and there were dead bodies scattered over the floor and once again Ed was covered in blood. He quickly shot through the next few doors the same noises were the two humans covered their ears.

The child came towards them shivering softly.

"It's okay; it must be hard to see people be killed like that when you have no control." Izumi murmured softly, trying to comfort the small boy.

Ed simply looked at her as if she was insane, "no control? I have full control what are you talking about? I'm shivering because I'm cold not because I'm scared or mentally scarred. You try walking in round wearing a thin shirt no underwear or socks and shoes and being soaked in blood! It's warm at first but it soon cools off."

He started walking quickly "hurry! There's another Diclonius near here. Dammit! How did they get out?"

"Another Diclonius? You mean like you? But they wouldn't hurt you surely." Al voice shook. if this was his brother as a Diclonius , at the age of nine, a cold blooded killer, imagine how cruel and blood thirst the others must be. Then again with Ed's 'slightly' volatile temperament the others could be placid and Ed was just in a bad mood.

"Yes they would, some wouldn't they don't believe in hurt other Diclonius unless there's a fight and they must, others just take the first kill they can get."

"Don't you know who it is? Or can't you tell if they're dangerous." Izumi whispered quietly into the young boy's ear.

"if I knew them I could tell. But the only two Diclonius I ever met were Winry and my older brother, and I can't remember how the felt. Hell! I can't remember what my brother looked like let alone how he felt. Whoever its is they're getting close so run." With that he took off for his size he was very quick and they struggled to keep with him.

"EDWARD" a masculine voice rang out echoing through the hall. They all turned round to see a figure in the shadows.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" the young boy stared at the figure trying to guess who it was.

"You don't recognise me?" the voice sounded disappointed and surprised at the same time. "Well it was long time ago. It's me your older brother."

A/N this chapter has got to be the worst ever never. any ideas on who the older brother should be? i have an idea but i'm curious tell me who you think it should be and if i like it I'll change it. (i'm not so keen on my idea).


	8. Chapter 8

The teen stepped out of the shadows his long dark green hair was being held back by a black head band, and his amethyst eyes started into the younger boys gold ones.

He surveyed his younger brother seriously; the boy had red marks running around his wrists though he was covering them with his shirt. The shirt itself was far too big for him and he looked to be freezing in it. The people around didn't seem to be hurting him, in fact they appeared to be helping. So he wouldn't kill them until he heard what Edward wanted to say.

"You're my big brother?" the young boy looked scared, confused, disbelieving and overjoyed at the same time.

Envy smiled softly he truly did love his younger brother and had vowed to protect him, that was the whole reason he was in here. It hurt that Ed didn't recognise him but still he had only been two when he was taken into this place. He was suddenly taken out of his musings by the sound of running feet and crushing feeling round his waist looking down he saw the young boy. He bent down and gave him a hug back.

"You don't remember my real name? Do you? They changed it you see. Even I can't remember it. Did they change yours? " he brushed some of the golden locks from his brother's eyes.

"They tried. It didn't work so they called me Fullmetal as a surname instead, weird huh." Ed smiled brightly at him then looked down, a light frown crossing his face "sorry I can't remember. What's your name then?"

"It's Envy. Who are they?" Envy asked quietly looking at Al and Izumi.

"No, no. don't hurt them! Their nice. And they're going to help us out of here. After we've killed Hoemheim, of course. Speaking of which how did you end up in here."

"Long story." Envy glanced around "and stories need to wait, if we want to live." Envy paused, his mind catching with his ears "Hoemheim?"

"He locked me up here so he should pay." Ed stated firmly then looked into Envy's face.

It was twitching with barely restrained rage and a murderous look was in his eyes.

"Hoemheim. Was it actually Hoemheim who locked you up here?"

"Yes the bastard drugged me." Ed scanned Envy's furious face quickly "what's wrong."

"When was this? How many months? as near as you can." The older boy gripped him tightly looking slightly panicked.

Ed frowned lightly "Erm…12 months in a year… had been five for two months… it's been one month since my birthday... Sooo 45 months." Ed smiled at the end of this little thought process, while Envy paled dramatically.

"No. it can't be." Al and Izumi stared at the Diclonius in confusion, until Izumi heard footsteps.

"I think we need to hide. That way Envy can tell Edward how he became trapped in here and we'll not get killed."

"She's got a point. You can tell what happened, please." Ed widened his eyes it to puppy dog's eyes and pouted lightly.

As any self respecting older brother would Envy caved in, and without thinking twice dragging Ed into one of the rooms the grudgingly beckoned Al and Izumi to follow.

"Go on. En…vy." The blonde boy whispered "how did it happen."

A/N This is pretty much a set up for another flashback. so it's not that good. and as for the bit added on the end of chapter seven the start of this chapter doesn't make sense (to me anyway) with out it.


	9. Chapter 9

_Seven years ago_

Seven year old Envy was playing with two year old Ed and Winry. While Hoemhiem watched them smiling lightly. Trisha came out to sit besides her husband on the grass, she too smiled at the blondes. Envy however was a different matter.

She had been dating Hoemhiem for two years and had thought they were getting on well together, and that they were in a committed relationship. As far as she could tell nothing was wrong with their relationship, they got on well, enjoyed spending time together, though were happy to spend time apart, got on with each other friends and families and well, the sex was great. So she was understandably shocked when he told her, he had been cheating on her. With Erica. She couldn't remember much after that but some how Hoemheim ended up in causality with a broken nose, while she sat next to him with a sense of satisfaction. She had refused to talk to him ever again but six months later she slowly began to forgive him and in another six months they were back together, things seemed to return to normal. It was two years down the line when he had proposed to her and she accepted. It was a year later she found she was pregnant and Hoemheim had a new job. She wasn't certain what it involved but knew it was to do with dangerous children that had horns growing out of their heads. She was still pregnant when they received a message from the state. Apparently his little infidelity had left him a father to a nearly five old boy. Once again she couldn't remember much after that, but Hoemheim ended up in causality with a broken nose, and also a black eye. A tragic and brutal killing had left the boy in Hoemheim's care. Personally Trisha believed the women got off easily. She grudgingly let the boy into her home. Both she and Hoemheim were shocked to discover he had horns, but Hoemheim covered it up easily. When she had her little boy both she had Hoemheim were scared by the horn growing out of his head but she had pleaded with Hoemheim to keep the boy safe. She soon discovered her life long friend also had a child with horns. So when Sarah told her she was moving out of town into the country to keep Winry's horns less known, Trisha moved to a house nearby and the young children played with each other. Though quite a bit older than the other two Hoemheim's other boy played with them constantly. To her anger Edward seemed to prefer the older boy to her. She was also starting to fear the young boy would turn out like his half brother, whom, she also believed killed his own mother. She by this stage had more knowledge of Hoemheim's job, so she began to plead with him to take away the child, which he refused to do.

In the middle of this she had discovered she was once again pregnant.

So she sat there with her husband watching her now two year old, playing with the boy she almost hated.

Envy at this time was very happy, he might be older than the other two but he still loved to play games with them. True his 'father's' wife hated his guts, but it was easy to deal with. It was around these idyllic times he found out that Hoemheim's company had found he had one at least Diclonius child. Hoemheim took the boy out for a day and he found himself in a darkened room. So he simply chose to escape. So the glass along the walls began to crack and shatter. He launched himself through the gap left behind at which he found about ten squealing scientist, which was good as he hadn't killed anybody since his mother all those years ago. He quickly tore them apart, and then ran through a door.

Running down one of long corridors he met Hoemheim.

"You bastard." Envy didn't let a flicker of emotion cross his face, "I'm getting out of here."

Hoemheim gazed at the boy for a second before sighing softly "I'm going to have to disagree with that."

Envy slowly smirked. "I thought you would. But you don't have much say in it."

"True, but I do have a deal for you. Interested?"

"You've got nothing that could interest me. So MOVE." His temper was starting to build, and he wasn't certain why the man wasn't in two separate pieces on the floor.

"What about your little brother?" Hoemheim offered his younger son over casually.

"You…you wouldn't. She…she wou… she wouldn't let you. No." his voice dropped into a hoarse whisper.

"Here's the deal. You stay here. Don't try to escape or kill anyone and I'll keep Ed out of here. Obviously if you break these conditions, Ed will put in here and the chances are you or him will end up dead."

The child fought with emotions for a minute "promise that he'll stay out. If he does end up here I'll break us both out and kill everyone else."

"Of course." Hoemheim stared at the boy "come on we have a cell for you."

The years blended together into a mess of blood pain and anger. All of it his own. He was fourteen when he heard, something terrible.

Two scientists were talking.

"You know the director? Fucking creep, I swear. he's got two kids in here now."

"He's only got one that's not a freak. Right?"

"Yeah. The one in there he's the oldest. Envy, they call him. He's been in here so long he doesn't remember his real name any more. Apparently they did a few experiments that caused it to happen and for some strange kick changed his name to Envy."

"Seems pointless to me. The second ones called Edward right?"

"Yeah. They tried changing his name the same way but it didn't work. But he uses the name they gave instead of his surname. Can't stand his real name."

"And the other one Alphonse, the only normal one? Fucked up there's gotta be something up with a guy for them to be like that. Soo do you reckon he…"the rest of the man's 'shit stirring' was cut short, as Envy went flying though the glass window. Then he slowly began ripping off their heads, taking pleasure in the long awaited kill.

A/N You know i do like Hoemhiem and trisha honest. hmm this didn't come out the way i expected oh well


	10. Chapter 10

Envy quietly stared at the ground with a light frown.

"You did that for me?" with that quiet statement. Ed lung himself into his brother arms, who promptly went red and began protesting.

"Shush. They're walking past." Izumi murmured quietly while peering through the keyhole.

Envy pushed her out the way and looked himself. "Why are we hiding? We could kill these bastards in a second."

"Less than that." Ed added shivering in the corner. Once the happiness from seeing his brother again had faded slightly, he had remembered where they were and his lack of clothes was once again noted.

"You're freezing!" Envy hissed, and gently rubbed boy's arms in a n effort to warm him. Then paused to look at the door "we'll kill them and take their clothes for you."

"They're not gonna fit." Ed stated quietly.

"We'll alter them using alchemy" Al told him "b... But can't you just knock them out they haven't done anything to you."

"If they work here they are probably are doing something to an different Diclonius." Ed replied.

Envy suddenly rose and the door flew of it hinges. Three middle aged men stood there gaping at them. Envy slowly walked towards them smirking, two young attractive girls stared at him while clinging tightly to their clipboards.

One of the girls spoke up glaring harshly at the men "listen pal is this normal. Random kids throwing doors around because, we are not-." The woman's angry rant was cut of at the same time as her head. As her body slowly fell forward her companion turned her head slowly to where the woman was standing seconds ago. Looking over she could see the head still there she blinked in confusion until the head turned to look at her, it's mouth hanging open. She slowly looked down and she saw the woman's throat dangling form the bottom of her head. She let out a high pitched scream and ran away blindly. The men simple stared Envy turned to them smiling and reached his vector into one of their chests. And slowly tore his ribcage in two separate directions. The man screamed and whimpered still not dead, something that didn't last long as Envy ripped out his heart, while slowly pulled the mans veins and arteries. Once the first man fell dead he used the heart to suffocate one man (thrusting it down the mans throat) and the veins to strangle the other. Then out of boredom, he simply slit their throats. He glanced down the corridor to where the girl stood frozen in fear. She was dragged nearer, as was the dead body of the first girl. He turned to where Al was sobbing and hiding his face in the wall, Izumi coughing blood that mingled with vomit and tears and where Ed simply stood his eyes wide.

"Wow" Ed broke the silence. He was shocked by what he had seen, sure he was a killer, but not in this fashion. He killed swiftly and as such almost painlessly, he was a little scared to see the way his brother had killed these people and was suddenly struck with sympathy toward Al, this must have been how it felt.

"Well?" Envy impatiently shook the body. And pushed the still living girl forward who sobbed desperately.

Al slowly made his way forward, wiping away his tears. Envy took the black jeans off the first girl which where quickly altered to fit Ed. He took the white shirt off the living girl who began screaming in terror. This was altered too. The black jacket from one of the men and so where a different mans boots. Once his younger brother was dressed Envy turned towards the screaming girl who began sobbing harder as she felt him trace his vector over her, leaving thin cuts all over her body.

"Brother. Can you leave her alive" Ed looked hesitantly at the dark haired teen. He believed if the girl was left alive his brother was not evil.

The girl was thrown away sobbing and bleeding slightly but very much alive. As the group walked away.

"We have to get Winry." Ed stated "I have it on-"

"no." Envy cut him off "that's what they'll be expecting. We are going to kill Hoemhiem because it also necessary in order to get out. We don't need her tagging along."

Ed stopped "no I'm going to get her whether you come with me or not. I love her. She's my best friend." Envy gazed at the boy debating whether or not to rescue the girl.

A/Nthis took abit and it still makes no sense sighs I keep getting stuck.-.-. (oh and MATHS SUPPORTS GAYS if you want to know why it's on my page thing. i'm nosey i want to know what people think of my insanity. but my mate and me like this theory.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

"No." Envy said softly. Ed whirled round to stare at him. 

"What did you say." His voice was low and his eyes harsh golden glints.

"No! I refuse to put you in that kind of danger. I'll take you out of here and then when you're safe and settled I'll come back for Winry." Envy frowned at his younger brother expecting obedience."

"NO." Ed shrieked at his older brother, through the years he had become less trusting of people. So he didn't believe the story he was telling him. He fiddled softy with the clothes Al had just created for him, he didn't want to offend his brother as he did love him, but was unable to help the paranoia the years had inflected on him. "No." he repeated softly, tears clogging up his throat and blurring his eyes "She's my best friend. I'm going to make sure she gets out of here alive and today. I don't care what you say. I don't care what you've given for me. I never asked you to, and I may be being selfish by wanting to help my friend who has being going through the hell of this place for four year but guess what I'm going to do it." the boy raised his head defiantly and glared back at the dark haired boy who was taken back.

"Ed I know this is difficult to understand, but I'm doing this for your own good."

Ed snorted through his nose.

"My own good? Do I look like I care about my own good?" the boy replied sarcastically. Before shooting out his vectors, before Envy could react Ed had squeezed a pressure spot, knocking the green haired teen out cold. Ed pulled out one of the copies of the building he had printed earlier, and tucked it into Envy skin tight shirt.

'Wonder where he got those clothes from.' Ed thought idly, then dragged Envy into the closet and closed the door, the boy would wake up in a few minutes and probably be able to find them easily with the map, and Ed just didn't fancy the idea of him getting his head blown off first. Nor was he looking forward to Envy's reaction to being knocked unconscious. Making sure the boy was hidden he began running down one of the attaching corridors, and then paused to look at Al and Izumi who stood there blinking in confusion.

"You do know that when he wakes up he will kill you." Ed stated then began running again soon joined by the hasty footsteps of Al and Izumi

* * *

A/N sorry its late out and that it's so short. oh and look i learnt to do the line thing (is very proud of herself) 


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

Winry was chained tightly against the wall. She was bleeding badly. Where from she was not sure. She was in pain all over her body and there was a weeks worth of blood on her body, meaning she looked like she was wearing skin tight scarlet clothes. Sirens had started to go off a while ago. She slowly began to listen to what the shouting men were saying which was hard as she was in an isolated room. From what the men were shouting there had been an escape, she quietly hoped they would come to save her, though she doubted it. She was a defeated young girl, she barely believed in the outside world anymore though she dreamed of it constantly. Now as she listened too the racing footsteps she was brought into memories of her capture.

_Four and a half years ago_

"Good luck, Ed. Winry gave him a hug and kiss on his cheek before running away.

She ran into her house and walked in to see her mother put the phone down. Both adult glared at her.

"Well, what the hell have you done?" Her father spat out at her, before rounding on his wife "See what happened lots of kids ended up dead because of that… that thing over there. Well it's getting taken away. And don't you argue with me about it. If Trisha and Hoemhiem want to have a little… a little freak as a child let them. I've rang up that company of his and told him about _**it**_ and their kid as well they can fight it if they want but we won't. No we won't we're just going to let them take her, do you hear me?"

His wife looked up at him and opened her mouth to protest but was interrupted by another angry tirade.

"It's no use you won't have a leg to stand on; I won't shield you from this one. You know I've already told them she killed all those kids not the other kid they'll search for her."

The woman stared at her husband for a few moments while her daughter silently begged for her help, before sighing lightly.

"No." she sighed softly "I suppose your right she'll have to go." Winry's world span. Her parents had just handed her over to (from what she and Ed had overheard) to torture and likely death. She began to softly cry before an elderly voice interrupted.

"What is wrong with you two? She is your daughter, and she is five years old a child! How can you talk off handing her over like that? You sicken me! God dammit she is my granddaughter as well and I'm getting her out of here." Pinako stood glaring at her children/in law.

Both parent looked at each other before calmly standing up.

"No your not, if you try we'll use WHATEVER force necessary to stop you. Do understand!" Sarah hissed the statement threateningly.

Pinako gulped softly nervously, she was no coward but she knew they would kill her. How easy would it be to get away with? Blame it on Winry, easy.

"But what if your unable too?" she said softy thinking, her eyes lighting on Winry.

"How would you stop us mother?" sneered her son.

"_**I**_ wouldn't." she looked at Winry who stared, then nodded in understanding.

"What do you mean?" They said in unison nervously.

"She means I'll do it." Winry looked up and smirked.

She drove her vector firmly into her father stomach and began slowly tore his skin away from his body as he began to scream. Pinako looked at her "make it quick. I don't want to find them still alive in five minutes." She sounded like she was telling her granddaughter to hurry up and tidy her room, feeling disgusted with herself she left the room.

Winry watched her go as her mother tried to open the door ignoring the pleas for help from her husband.

Winry grabbed the woman and threw her across the room. Before slicing her father up again. He died from the blood loss and Winry tore out his stomach and tore it open above her mothers head so the strong acid could shower. The woman's high pitched screams where so irritating the blonde simply tore her in half. Pinako came in and quickly began to move the girl out the door. The second they were out side however they were stopped by soldiers pointing guns at them.

Pinako took a deep breath "you can't stop us from leaving."

A man in a suit in the front sighed and tossed back his black hair, then ignored the old woman and turned his attention to the girl.

"Listen kid you'll never be able to get both you and your grandma, if you just get yourself out… well we'll kill the old lady." The man voice was calm and deadly truthful. The girl glared at him then looked to Pinako.

"Fine, but don't you dare lay a finger on grandma." Before she could react men surrounded her, smashing her head with a gun butt, so she fell to the ground in pain. As they ground her face into the dirt she was aware of her granny sobbing and trying to get past the soldiers. The dark haired man was talking on the phone. As her head was lifted she heard him talk about 'a car being sent up soon the youngest could come down in a few minutes'. She frowned then as she was lifted into a white van she saw young Al running towards her house covered in tears. A black car shot past them towards Ed's house. She remembered what her father had said. They knew about Ed too.

She coughed and was pulled violently from her memories into her pain filled world as the chaos was heard around her.

When she was incarcerated it was first in a long white room with simple chains holding her in place. That room was terrible but not as bad as the room she was now in. she had been viewed as '"too dangerous for low security"' and now was in a high security room. The experiments were far more gruesome than the ones in the first room. They softly played with her mind it was all she could do to stay sane. She wavered between praying for death and for escape.

* * *

A/N a little random. but a bit longer I really seem to have a problem with parents. oh well anybody up for more mindless violence in the next chapter? lol reveiw please 


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

�

Edward was running down the corridors as fast as he could go checking the map quickly and briefly every few seconds. 

He wasn't exactly running out of fear that Envy was going beat the crap out of him, when he came round he was just walking incredibly fast, while trying not to piss himself. They had some how managed to sneak past most of the guards and he heard a high alert code sound loudly.

He wasn't bothered about any of this though, he was mainly focused on the large door in front of him. It was 30cm of this reinforced steel, but behind there was Winry and he was determined to get inside. He had arrived there several moments before Alphonse and Izumi panted up behind him.

"You two can perform alchemy, right? I can too of course but I would prefer you to do it." Ed spoke in what he considered to be a grown up posh voice while in reality he sound more like he had a blocked nose.

Izumi slowly rose and clapped her hand and hit the door which trembled and began glowing.

"Odd." Her voice came out quietly "it can't be brought down with alchemy alone." 

"What are we supposed to do?" Al murmured quietly staring at the bright door.

"You people really are idiots aren't you?" Ed stated raising an eyebrow at them both, before simply smashing it down. 

Smoke softly poured out of the room, the glowing door had vanished the second Ed had touched it with his vectors and it had simply turned into a gentle glittering powder. They heard the soft sound of movement from within the pitch black room. Slowly a young girl stumbled out she appeared to have waist length dark brown that was red tinted. As she seemed to be wearing clothes that were similar to he hair colour only they were darker.

"This can't be right. Winry had blonde hair." Ed stared at the girl in confusion, before realising. "Oh god Winry." He whispered.

The girl slowly turned her head to look at him "Ed? Ed is that you?" she fell on her knees and began sobbing." Oh please, Ed tell me its you. Oh god, oh god I can't cope with this why are you all doing this to me. I just want to get out of here. Please help me, please let it be you." The girl's sobs became hysterical and Ed shot forward and wrapped his hand around her. Al stared in horror 'what kind of place could do this to Winry? The strongest and bravest woman he knew, maybe aside from Izumi. To see her like this was inconceivable. He honestly could say if half the people he knew were as strong as she was, well the army would be unstoppable, though slightly neurotic.' He quickly removed his shirt so he was just wearing a black t-shirt and walked over to the young boy and girl. Winry's reaction was to scream and try to run until Ed calmed her down. He clapped his hands and lightly tapped her so all the blood flew off her. She was incredibly pale and her long blonde hair was darker than she was, she was painfully thin as well though deep in her eyes there was starting to be a slight spark. Al handed over his shirt wordless while staring at the girl in shock. She wrapped her self up in it and leaned on Ed's chest, tears still pouring down her face.

"Are you here? Really? Ed is that really you?" she slowly lifted her hand to run around his face then into his hair, pulling at his bangs so the they fell further into his face and revealed his horns which he had been hiding under his hair.

"Yes it me. Who else do you know who's this good?" he gave her a bright sunny smile.

She softly smiled in return "it's hard to find people who are that bad. You still small."

"WHOAREYOUCALLINAPIPSQUEAKMIDGETWHOCANTEVENGOTOTHEBEACHBECAUSEHE'SSOSMALLHELLS�� INKINTOTHESANDWHENTHETIDE COMESINHE."(1) 

Breathes 

"DOESNTEVENNEEDTOWORRYABUTDROWNINGBECAUSEHESSOMICROSOPICHECANBREATHE� OXYGENOUTOFPUREWATER!" (2)

"He doesn't change no matter what." Al murmured softly.

Winry giggled softly and squeezed him tightly. "There's a Diclonius coming you know." 

"Yeah it's just Envy coming to beat the shit out of me it'll be okay."

* * *

(1) who are you calling a pipsqueak midget who can't even go to the beach because he's so small he'll sink into the sand when the tide comes in he

(2)doesn't even need to worry about drowning because he's so microsopic he can breathe oxygen out of pure water.

disclaimer: whats wrote above was written by a fan who gave it to vic mignogna to read at a convention it's on youtube with fma clips and i love this line so much i just had to use it. i heard it in a video called "things they would never say" by glowing wings its on there along with a load of other funnys thing from the english voice actors i love it and may be nicking some more from it.

A/N SORRY yet again for takng ages to do this. you know i have zero on the excuse front. oh wait i've got an excuse i've got distraced by chrno crusades (a must see). FYI also called chrono crusades. okay i'll stop talking crap and go know


	14. Chapter 14

Envy had woken up with a sore head, a sore shoulder and scrap marks from being dragged into a cupboard

Envy had woken up with a sore head, a sore shoulder and scrap marks from being dragged into a cupboard. Not to mention a sudden death wish for his little brother and something uncomfortable in his tight top, which he had stolen from one of the female workers. It wasn't his fault it was the only set of clothes in his size, besides it suited him. He pulled out a copy of building and located Winry's cell and shot out of the closet, mindless to the hordes of soldiers pouring around him, who at the sight of him began screaming and firing all around them, a technique that didn't land a scratch on Envy, who caught the bullets before they could hit him, but left holes in the other soldiers. Envy ducked down and they continued firing at each other in their blind panic. He rolled his eyes and sighed softly

'Humans. Making pig shit look intelligent. I mean come on, pig shit wouldn't be still firing at people on its side.'

Blood squirted over him as he sat there hugging his knees.

'Great now I'm going to be sticky'.

Despite how irritating it was, sitting there unable to move or kill anybody as they were doing a good enough job without his help, he was picking some interesting pointers. For instance one man had so many bullets in his hand he looked like he had the bubonic plague. Another looked like he had a head band made of bullets. These however weren't the people that interested him. It was the ones with bullets going straight through them. Honestly the body was easily killing itself.

The gunshot suddenly stopped he lifted his head to look. Before bursting out laughing five people were left. They had all killed each other. It was kind of symbolic if he delved into that train of thought, but he could see this was human nature. Slaughter each other. He turned to look at the remaining soldiers who all had some bullets in them but nothing life threatening. He narrowed his eyes a few of them screamed while the others sobbed and they began to beg for their lives.

'Pathetic. Truly pathetic'

He moved towards them and one solider threw his gun at him before trying to crawl away. Envy caught the gun calmly. Empty? Interesting. So that was why they stopped firing, they couldn't anymore. He stared at the man and began walking quickly towards him. And ripped him in half. Human nature: to slaughter each other. And the survivors to beg for life, from higher beings, to wish to be forgiven so they could get what they wanted from the world. Disgusting.

He sliced them all into separate pieces quickly and cleanly. And began following the building plans to find Ed which was hard as he was dripping blood everywhere. He quickly ran down the final corridor and saw them.

"YOU'RE A LITTLE SHIT." He shrieked. A gasp of fear and a squeal caught his attention. Winry was desperately clinging to Ed, she looked a mess covered by the older boys shirt, Al or whatever he was called. He was disgusting to see what came of the boisterous, bouncy girl who he remembered. Guilt seized him by refusing to rescue her he was condemning her to suffer and die like this.

"Come on lets get out of here." He walked over and Ed patted him and the blood flew off his hair and clothes. He gave Ed a swift clip around the head "that's for knocking me out, you shit."

"Fair enough." Ed smiled brightly at Envy, understanding what he was implying. He raised a hand to sort out his hair which had fallen from where it covered his horns. They quickly dressed Winry in the shirt fully and Envy lifted her up as her legs where to weak to support her weight and now wasn't the best time to build up her strength.

* * *

A/N oh god i got philosophical opps. oh sorry it took a bit to get out.


	15. Chapter 15

They took off once again. Envy shifting Winry every now and again and resisting the urge to complain.

Ed was in front alternating between looking at the map and the corridors.

Izumi and Al were following silently disturbed and distressed, as the things that this world had shown them, had began too pile on top of them and suffocate them. They continued towards outside without any other signs of life.

They were totally unaware of the eyes surveying them through a camera lens.

Hoemhiem gazed at his children calmly. He knew they wanted to kill him. He couldn't say he cared in the slightest.

Four years.

Four years since he had locked Edward up. Seven years since he had imprisoned Envy and threaten him with his brother's death.

He may have once been caring but now he was past all that. He rarely returned home to see his only human child, who was raised by Pinako and other member of that community. That was beginning to change for his youngest. He was starting to push the boy into fighting and learning.

After Trisha had died his world felt meaningless.

Until he began to plan. His older two children suffered and he began to feel glad. After awhile the gladness became enjoyment, and then turned into discontent. The pain they felt wasn't what he wanted, he wanted more. Death. He wanted them to die. But simply killing them in the facility lacked the enjoyment of the kill he wanted.

No.

He wanted chases.

He wanted gun shots.

He wanted the adrenaline rush.

He wanted to risk the lives of people who had never heard of a Diclonius in their lives.

He wanted Alphonse, his child to try and kill them. Ed had already started that hate and blood lust in the boy. It would be easy to coax the boy to learn to fight.

Alphonse wouldn't survive the final fight, but it would be fun to watch. Ed, at the thought of the boy Hoemhiem chuckled dryly. Ed wouldn't want to kill him, the child disliked the idea of killing a family member, him being the exception, it would upset him.

Then he would kill them, then himself. The girl could watch, she was already half insane, it didn't matter how many years away it would be the final blow to her sanity. She deserved it. For killing his friends.

While they had been messing with Edwards mind he had planted subconscious ideas. So the boy got the idea of performing alchemy without a circle, unknown to Hoemhiem, Ed had discovered that within the gate. He was now thinking about using one hand and a vector so no one would realise what he was doing, even if they knew what he could do. So he had tried it and broke free of his chains. He had run through corridor and slaughtered the lounging soldiers stealing a shirt, so he wouldn't be naked, then darting into a room with computers and meeting Al and Izumi. Who weren't from the other side of the gate but were from the same place, but sidewise.

He had simply mentioned to the men around Envy's cell, that Envy and Edward were his children and allowed them to gossip happily. Until their heads flew through the computers nearby. Now they would escape and he could begin his work.

* * *

A/N next chapter is gonna be the alst but there's gonna be a sequel. it's just easier for me to right it like that


	16. Chapter 16

A/N this is this last chapter BUT there is gonna be Sequel.

Al had lived with Pinako for 2 years then was moved to a large house where his father occasionally lived

Al had lived with Pinako for 2 years then was moved to a large house where his father occasionally lived. Most of the time he was cared for by the company's workers who were both men and women who enjoyed telling the boy about the Diclonius. They told him how the lab was a nice place with toys and games Etc.

Al at first didn't bear his brother a grudge for killing their mother which was surprising to say the least. He was actually glad his brother was happy. This was while he lived with Pinako and was told these thing by the soldiers who visited for no apparent reason. When he was moved he had to here these things daily. But he still wasn't fully angry until he had asked if his brother showed any regret about his actions, to which he was told 'he seems overjoyed about it the only thing he regrets, apparently, is not killing you while he had the chance'. After that day the words of poison being dripped into his ears began to take hold. His father pushed him to fight, and he found it relaxing. His father also told him that Ed would probably escape soon, which gave him more reason to fight.

* * *

In the lab the three Diclonius and two human where nearing the exits, or rather they were nearing the outside wall, and as soon as they did. It exploded which is always fun. Out side hundreds of soldiers were waiting behind barricades with various weaponry aimed at them. Gunfire filled the air and Ed curled up to deflect it, Al and Izumi hid behind him in order to avoid the bullets themselves. Envy shot into the soldiers, still clutching a terrified Winry and began quickly tearing them apart. Ed moved at that point and also dived into the crowd. While his vector ripped open various ribcages, tore out someone else's heart his alchemy became a weapon. Several people exploded and the debris of their bodies flying in separate pieces became a weapon of their own. Shard of bones flew into a mans eye and through into his brain. Others were wounded and some more of the bones stuck into arms and legs they were crushed to death as the fleeing soldiers trampled them. A different approach was spikes. They kept shooting across the ground spearing people. One man, who stood still, was impaled via his backside, yet again people where injured but fell upon spike should they move. Anyone who fell was trampled in the hysteria. Envy used the body parts in his own way, to suffocate them. he also used any object lying around to slice through the people he couldn't reach. Winry was staring, very slowly she extended her vectors she tentatively touched a young woman who froze in her firing at the touch. The blonde girl slowly tightened her grip then looked into the woman's eyes and smiled.

Then tore her arm off, the woman screamed in pain and fell to the floor Winry watched, and then twisted her neck fully round and tore her head off as well.

Envy spotted this and smiled. She smiled back.

"Glad to see your back to normal, thought you got insane back there." Winry smiled wider "no. I just forgot how fun the simple thing in life can be." With a gentle sigh she resumed killing.

As soon as the battlefield was a mess of strewn ligaments and congealing blood. Ed remembered the humans. He turned and ran to where they were. To his horror they were peppered with bullet holes.

"No." he said softly tears falling down his face. They were still alive, but just. He lay his head on Al, who was nearest. Sobbing softly as grief overcame him, his heart hurt were it beat and tear ran hotly down his face, the world felt hollow and he slowly watched their lives fade, while their blood soaked his skin.

Al felt the world slowed turn bright white and he couldn't feel his lungs anymore. His eyes feel shut and everything stopped fear began filling him. He knew he and teacher where dead but where do you go when you die. Suddenly sensation poured back into him, he gasped in air greedily.

"Al? Al!" Ed voice pierced his ears it sounded scared. He slowly opened his eyes, Ed leaned over him worry filled his eyes and his plait fell over his shoulder. Plait? Ed's hair had been to short to braid, hadn't it.

"you idiot you scared me." Ed had tears in his eyes. Al blinked and took in his brother's appearance, the red jacket and black.

"Ed!" he launched himself into his brothers arms tears pouring down his face as relief flowed through him. Back home at last. Izumi sat up and stared at Ed.

"why is everyone looking at me like I've grown two heads or something?" the teen looked round frowning lightly.

Izumi smacked him round the head "oww what's that for" he whined at her. "What happened to you two? Ya just collapsed right in front if me for no reason are you okay?" Al nodded "we'll explain later.

* * *

Nine year old Ed stared in wonderment, tear still running down his cheeks ass his eye widened. The bodies began glowing and they disappeared along with Ed grief.

Envy came running up behind him, Winry trotted slowly after him.

"Come on where going. See that helicopter? That our way out." Ed nodded

"Yeah, let's go then what are we waiting for?" Envy lifted Winry who protested that she was "not a fucking baby". It was a swift clamber and they were all seated while Envy tried all the buttons to fly it. Quickly they were lurching through the air in fear for their lives on course for main land, and a new start.

LOOK OUT FOR THE SEQUEL THANKIES

A/N okay i obviously left loose threads there but. dada thanks for reading and thanks for reviewing


End file.
